The present invention relates to a vacuum cleaner nozzle, more particularly, the present invention relates to improved airflow patterns for vacuum cleaner nozzles.
Vacuum cleaner nozzles of the type in question are provided with a flow channel letting out into a suction channel in the area of the bottom plate or of a so-called gliding plate functioning as a bottom plate for the precise guidance of the suction air flow produced by the sucking action of a vacuum cleaner motor. The suction channel is open at the bottom, i.e. towards the floor to be vacuumed as the vacuum cleaner nozzle is in operation. Normally several such flow channels are provided and extend symmetrically in relation to the central suction pipe towards the two axial ends of the nozzle.
In known vacuum cleaner nozzles of the type in question the flow channel or channels are made with a cross-section that is substantially constant over their entire length, with a more or less local widening of the cross-sections occurring only in the area of the outlet into the suction channel to ensure a frictionless transition into the suction channel without any significant resistance to the air flow. It is a main disadvantage in this design of the flow channels that the sucking action produced over the entire axial length of the flow channels, i.e. the negative pressure produced by the vacuum cleaner, is distributed unevenly. With this known configuration of the cross-section the sucking action decreases from the inside out, i.e. from the area of the suction channel outward, towards the axial ends of the flow channels, so that uniform suction and thereby cleaning action of the vacuum cleaner nozzle over its entire width or, relative to the longitudinal axis of the flow channels, over their entire length is not assured.
Based on this state of the art, it is the object of the instant invention to improve a vacuum cleaner nozzle of the type mentioned initially with respect to uniformity of its cleaning action over the entire nozzle width.